Split Sky
Leaf has been a kittypet for moons, living with Twolegs. When her kits are due any day, she runs away, not wanting her kits to be taken. But, when her one kit dies, she may find that her destiny lies elsewhere. Allegiances SkyClan Leader: Shiningstar - beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with shining amber eyes for which she is named. Deputy: Runningfire - orange tom with orange eyes and long legs for which his prefix comes from. Medicine cat(s): Smallcloud - small white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Candypaw Warriors: Darkwind - black tom with amber eyes. Bluemoon - blue-gray she-cat with big yellow eyes. Apprentice, Bloodpaw Spottedheart - tortoiseshell tom who helps in the nursery. Apprentices: Candypaw - brown she-cat. (quarter-moon warrior) Bloodpaw - red tom with eyes that ominously glow. Queens: Snowfall - white she-cat with one blind blue eye and one green eye. Is half-deaf. Has two kits, Maplekit (mink torbie she-kit) and Snowkit (white she-kit) RiverClan Leader: Whitestar - white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. Elders: Eyescar - silver she-cat with a darker silver tipped tail and yellow eyes, with a scar over her right eye, which is also blinded. Cats outside of Clans Leaf - cream, colorpoint she-cat with leaf-green eyes - a kittypet. Expecting kits. Chapter 1 "Leaf!" the she-cat heard her Twolegs call. She came running over, as they refilled her food. She wasn't in the mood for it. Her Twolegs looked at her with worry in their eyes. "It doesn't taste good anymore." she growled. She walked to her bed, curling up. One of her Twolegs' kits scratched her chin, as she sat up and purred. Even if the food my Twolegs give me isn't good, ''she thought, ''I still love them. Despite not having eaten that much recently, she had been getting chubbier. Her Twolegs would probably bring her to the vet soon, and make the Twoleg medicine cats look at her. Her Twolegs left the room, and she heard them discussing something. She didn't understand that much, only a few words. "Leaf... vet... kittens..." they mumbled. She knew kittens ''was what Twolegs called kits. Could she be expecting? Her Twolegs must've thought that at least. Sighing, she curled up asleep in her bed once again. After what felt like just a heartbeat, she heard her Twolegs calling her name. She grumbled to herself, sitting up and walking to her Twolegs. ''Oh no, ''she thought, seeing the "prison" that her Twolegs brought her to the vet in, ''we ''are ''going to the vet! The Twoleg kit put a treat in the prison. I guess I must enter. Goodbye, sanity. ''she thought to herself. She had come to know what the various symbols meant on the screen. The line going left-and-right with a line going up and down in the middle meant yes, and line going left-and-right meant no. The Twoleg medicine cat was seeing if she was expecting. A line going left-and-right with a line going up and down in the middle appeared on the strange thingamajig. She was pregnant. Chapter 2 ''Run away. That was all Leaf heard. Before ''Twoleg ''kits take ''your ''kits away from you. She jumped onto the windowsill, making sure her Twolegs weren't watching. They weren't. She jumped out of the window. She ran into the forest, collapsing. She realized that she forgot to eat before leaving. I can't hunt! I've only tried to hunt birds, and they all flew away! Closing her eyes, she hoped her kits wouldn't come today. She awoke from a spasm. "Somebody, help!" she screeched. Leaf heard crunching, as she turned and saw a tom crunching through the leaves. "Are you okay?" he asked. "M - My," a spasm hit. "My kits! They're... coming!" The tom gasped, as he immediately ran to Leaf's side. After a bit, Leaf found herself with a single kit. He was an orange-and-white tom-kit. "Thank you so much." Leaf mewled. "I'm Leaf." "Spottedheart." the tom answered. "I don't know that much about medicine, but Smallcloud and Candypaw helped me learn." "Smallcloud? Candypaw? Wait... Was Candypaw a kittypet named Candy?" Leaf asked. "I think so?" Spottedheart said in a questioning tone. "Well, I'll ask Shiningstar if I can help you out, and or if Smallcloud or Candypaw can." "I'll see you I guess, Spottedheart." Leaf mewled, as her kit nursed. Spottedheart left silently, as Leaf wondered if she would ever see the tom again. “I’ll name you...” she thought a second. “Broken. Because of the way your pelt breaks into white. You glow like the sun does.” Leaf’s eyes smiled, as she wished these times would never end. But she knew they would end eventually. Chapter 3 "Come to Mama, Broken!" Leaf cooed. Broken wobbily got on four feet, walking to Leaf, before falling. "Did I do well, Mama?" Broken asked. Leaf nodded, wrapping her tail around Broken. "You did excellent, Broken." Leaf mewled. Broken beamed, his eyes glowing. "It's quite early. How about you rest while I go visit your father." Leaf suggested. Broken nodded, as he entered the hollow tree that had become their nest. Leaf looked back, as she thought about Broken's real father. "Don't go!" Leaf snarled. "Your kits need you!" The black-and-white tom looked back, but said nothing, and left. Spottedheart - or as he was known to Broken, Spots - was the cat that Broken thought was his father. They might've been distantly related, but not closely. "Leaf?" Spottedheart asked. "Is your kit alright?" "Yes, Broken's more then alright." Leaf answered. "He's learned how to walk, and ''how to talk!" "In two days?" Spottedheart asked. "Have you told him that I'm not his real father?" "No. I... don't know how to." Leaf admitted. "I'm just... too worried he'd run away. If anything does happen, you'll be the first cat I come to." "Well, Smallcloud insisted I bring some prey. Shiningstar's fine with it. Here." Spottedheart pushed a water vole towards her. "Thank you. I haven't eaten since the day before I left Twolegplace." Leaf mewled. "I forgot to eat before I left my Twolegs. I've been ''famished!" Leaf eagerly dug in, forgetting that Spottedheart was watching. She wiped away any crumbs with her tail, before awkwardly chuckling. "S - sorry..." Leaf chuckled. "I'll go get Broken and ask if he wants to meet you." "Well, Shiningstar excused me off of warrior duties. She told everyone I was in trouble for seeing you, but me, Smallcloud and Candypaw know it's not true." Spottedheart meowled. "Runningfire might also, but I'm not sure." "The Clans have strange names." Leaf mewled. "At least, to a kittypet. I'll be back before you can say mouse." "Mouse." Spottedheart meowed. "Once I actually leave, you stupid furball!" Leaf teased. Spottedheart giggled, as Leaf left. "Broken!" she mewled once at the tree. "Your father wants to meet you!" Broken woke up and coughed. "I -" he coughed. "Don't feel good. Could he come here to meet me, if that's okay?" "I'm sure it is." Leaf mewled. "I'll go get him. He was ''the one who helped me kit you." Broken wearily sat up, coughing. Leaf wondered if she should have saved the prey for Broken. ''Could I have accidentally given him whitecough or greencough? She ran into the forest and mewled, "Spottedheart!" He came running, some prey in his mouth. He dropped it and asked, "Yes?" "Broken's sick. Could you come over and meet him?" Leaf asked. Spottedheart sighed. "Yes. Could you help me with this prey?" Leaf nodded, picking up some of the prey. She guided Spottedheart to the tree hollow, as they entered. Leaf dropped the prey. "Are you really my father?" Broken asked in between coughs. Spottedheart looked to Leaf, who shrugged. "I.. I'm not." "You lied to me?" Broken asked. "Well... Before you were born, I was with the cat who I knew was your father. He was a stray, and was not very nice." Leaf explained. "I told him that his kits needed him, and... he left. He had never wanted kits - he thought I had been to the Cutter." "If I die," Broken mewed. "Will I go to StarClan?" "Of course." Leaf mewed. "Do you have any herbs?" she asked Spottedheart. "No." Spottedheart mewled. "You can have some of the prey if you want." Broken grabbed a mouse's tail, pulling it toward him. He ate it, as he mewled, "Could you please sleep here tonight? I'd like it if you would." "I can." Spottedheart answered. "Let's eat and then we can sleep." "But it's only sunhigh." Leaf pointed out. "Broken's sick - and I don't know what else to do." Spottedheart answered. Leaf nodded. They ate and then slept. Don't leave me, Broken. Chapter 4 "Broken?" Leaf pawed at her kit. "Broken, wake up. Please? Do it for Mama." Broken didn't move. His eyes fluttered open and he weakly mewled, "StarClan's making me leave you, Mama. I love you." "Broken, you could have so much fun in SkyClan!" Spottedheart added. "You could become an apprentice - a medicine cat - you could... Oh, Broken..." Broken's eyes closed. Leaf silently dragged her kit's body outside, as Spottedheart dug a hole. They put him in the hole. "He was the best kit any mother could have wanted." Leaf mewled sadly. "If I ever have another litter, one of them will be named after Broken." "Let's go to SkyClan, okay?" Spottedheart mewed. "I'll tell Candypaw to be careful going back to Twolegplace today. Leaf nodded, following the cat who she wished could be her mate to SkyClan. "Are you Leaf?" a familiar voice asked. Leaf turned around, seeing... "Candy?" "Yep. It's me." Candy mewed. "I'm Candy''paw now. At least, during the quarter-moon I'm in SkyClan for, I am. I stay for Gatherings." "Gatherings?" Leaf questioned. "A Gathering," Spottedheart explained. "is when the other four Clans - who live not that far away - come to the gorge. Or we come to the other Clans' Gathering place. Sometimes they can't get here, so we have our Gatherings by the leader sitting on the Skyrock. They share news about the Clan, mostly to the quarter-moon warriors like Candypaw. Who is currently the only one." "Well, my sister - you remember her, right? Snow? - well, she was an apprentice - Snowpaw - and got whitecough. It wouldn't be ''too ''deadly. Except that Smallcloud was at the Whispering Cave, so I was all by myself!" Candypaw exclaimed. "I ''tried ''to help my sister, but she succumbed to her whitecough. I think it became greencough, but I don't know. Shiningstar gave her the beautiful warrior name of Snowcough - before changing it to Snowheart. I still call her Snowcough sometimes." "Does she mind?" Leaf asked. "I don't think, but I don't visit that much." Candypaw mewled. "Leaf!" Shiningstar exclaimed. "You will be apprenticed to Darkwind. We want this to be as quick as possible - only Candypaw, Smallcloud, Darkwind, me and Spottedheart know about you. Wait - where's Broken, your kit?" "He... ''died." Leaf mewed. "You will be named Leafpaw. I shall tell the Clan you are a loner who wants to join, okay? The Gathering's tomorrow night, so Candypaw can take you to the apprentices' den." Shiningstar mewed. "O - Okay..." Leafpaw stammered sadly.Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Puppycornashlynn) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)